


Hug

by tawg



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Set pre season 1, glee anonymous prompt meme, pining fic, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg
Summary: Emma is very good at imagining what it would be like to hug Will.





	

Track This  
Even though they have never really touched, nothing more than bodies brushing as they move around the staff room, nothing more than a grip to the shoulder, fingers brushing as he passes her something. Things that, of course, don’t mean anything. Even so, she knows that his body would feel good. She’s seen him move, and dance, and has felt the heat that pours off him even when he’s sitting still. She’s known for months that her head would be at just the right height for her to rest her cheek against his chest, and in her mind his head would always turn towards hers, his chin brushing the skin where cheek becomes temple.

His sweater vest would be soft under her hand, and clean – certainly clean, because they’ve had talks about laundry detergent and she’s used the same one he uses after he recommended it. For three days her sheets had smelled like him, and while she never ever used it again – not after those sleepless nights – she likes the smell of it sitting in her laundry. She likes the smell of him. Of deodorant that is so mild and gentle, the smell of shaving cream and hair gel and cologne – it must be, because he’s not the type to use aftershave, oh no.

His arms would be so strong around her. She’s seen the muscle that’s there, lean and fluid, hiding under shirts that are always so clean and neatly ironed that it makes her happy just to look at them sometimes. And while maybe being so close to someone would probably be scary, bordering on terrifying – because do you know how many germs people have on their skin, carry on their breath? She can’t even hold hands without applying antiseptic gel before and after, not even his hand – while the reality would leave her in knots and pieces the idea of it in her head is just so warm, and tender, and gentle.

Her head on his chest. His arms around her back. Her hands on his shoulders. His face pressed against hers. Her shaky breath, and his heat that makes her feel sleepy and wide awake all at once. She knows that’s how he hugs – and she knows, she knows how much she wants that touch, wants his touch, wants to bury her face against him and inhale that smell that’s somehow only him – because she’s seen it. Seen that private moment and how unashamed his is to have it in public.

It’s how he hugs his wife.


End file.
